This invention relates to a carrier for a bowling ball. In a preferred form of the invention, the carrier has two upright, rigid facing panels having upper surface areas abutted together. The lower edges of the panels are interconnected by horizontal axis hinge means, such that upper portions of the panels can be spread apart for receiving a bowling ball between the panels. Each panel has a circular hole adapted to encircle a portion of a bowling ball. Edge areas of the circular holes are enabled to grip spaced surface areas of the bowling ball to firmly hold the ball within the carrier. The upper edges of the panels form a handle (hand grip) that can be used to lift and transport the ball carrier.
The panels can be similarly configured as molded plastic components. Each panel preferably has two integral hinge arms at its lower end, and multiple reinforcement flanges projecting in opposite directions from its opposite faces. Each panel further comprises two oppositely projecting ears adapted to extend into the heel portions of individual bowling shoes, whereby the shoes are individually hung (suspended) from the carrier outboard from the bowling ball. The panels are designed for manufacture as relatively low cost injection moldings.
The hinge connections between the carrier panels are configured so that when a bowling ball is deposited into the space between the panels, the weight of the ball automatically swings the panels together toward closed positions suitable for being lifted and carried as a unit. It is unnecessary to actuate any mechanical latches before lifting or transporting the carrier. The carrier is free-standing and self-supporting.
An important object of the invention is to provide a bowling ball carrier that is capable of being formed of a relatively few components. A related object is to provide a carrier that has a relatively low manufacturing cost and a relatively low total weight. The carrier is formed primarily by two similarly configured molded panel elements. Rigidifying flanges are incorporated into the panel elements such that each panel element has a relatively low total weight. The panel elements are adapted to firmly engage the bowling ball without enveloping the entire ball surface. Since only a small quantity of material is used for each panel element, it becomes feasible to use high grade (strong) plastic materials.
The carrier can be used in association with a separate flexible full fabric cover. The cover is adapted for insertion onto (over) the carrier and bowling ball, thereby protecting the ball from dirt or direct contact with other objects. Since the cover is a relatively low cost fabric item, it adds comparatively little to the overall cost of the ball carrier. The cover is an optional item that may or may not be used with the ball carrier.
Additionally, the carrier can be used in association with individual "ball" and "shoe" (bootie) covers. In this way the carrier is actually exposed, giving a different appearance than a fully covered unit. This "shoe" (bootie) cover structure requires that the carrier panels include straps to secure the shoes.
Finally, the carrier can be configured to carry two balls. Both panels, of course, would be longer and contain two ball nesting holes.
Other uses of this carrier design would be to accommodate: basketball and shoes, soccer ball and shoes, volleyball and shoes, and football and shoes.
Prior to the present invention, various types of bowling ball carriers have already been proposed. I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,859 to A. Kaplan and U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,605 to R. Anderson, et al, which show two prior art rigid ball carriers. My present invention is believed to be a low cost alternative to the prior art structures, and offers a uniquely different bowling equipment storage arrangement.